A Path we walk Together
by SnowSoulVilliers
Summary: Trails of Cold Steel II Rean X Alisa They finally get to be honest with one another. lemon


Author Note

This Fanfiction is going to be about Trails of Cold Steel II which is going to be centred around Alisa and Rean and will take place in the class VII Dormitory This will contain lemon and will be Rean X Alisa. Please excuse incorrect grammar please leave comments below!

The night was cool and everyone from instructors to students were all celebrating to be back at the academy after taking it form the Noble Alliance. Rean was walking and just seeing how everything was going but at the back of his mind he was struggling how to approach Alisa.

"How am I going to talk to her?" Rean thought as he stood by the entrance of the academy. "it's not like I can just say hi can you meet me at the dorm tonight in front of her friends in her club they will properly think some confession or romantic evening" Not that they were totally wrong Rean did really love Alisa getting to know her over the last year grow their bond through these events in doing so he fall for her. "This is not something I should do careless I mean am I really sure Alisa feels the same?

I'm not sure I mean at times it felt like it but she was holding back and when we did manage to speak openly we were interrupted" This was to be the case the most notable was when they were both inside valimar and they were so close to each other that in the moment in finally seemed like the time they would share a passionate embrace but were stopped due to valimar who was concerned about their increase in their heart rates or in Rean and Alisa's case their excitement.

"Rean? What are you doing out here alone?" Alisa had a confused expression but a slight blush on her face. " W.. well ah.." Rean was flustered as he tries to explain why he was fidgeting by the entrance of the academy. Having taken a moment to gather his thoughts "Well I wanted to talk with you for a bit and to spend time with you, but you were with your friends, so I did not want to be rude and interrupt you." Alisa walked closer to Rean she seemed annoyed after what he said. "You dummy! I was waiting for you!" Alisa looked annoyed, but her face had red. Rean looked as though he regretted not going to her.

To his surprise Alisa jumped towards him and wrapping her arms around Rean and hugging with her head against his chest. "This is really sudden!" Rean said trying to keep his composure, he then noticed Alisa's hair It smelled of sweet shampoo it was intoxicating it made him feel excited. (Keep your thoughts together Rean) he thought to himself as he tried to keep himself composed. Alisa the looked up at him with a gentle smile her chest pressing against Rean "Rean.." Alisa said with a gentle voice "will you come to the Class VII dormitory I'd like to go and see it with you please" While her voice asked for that it as through her eyes were telling wanting... something else "sure let's go."

Earlier the same Day…

"You know you really shouldn't keep a guy waiting" Ferris said as she had a grin while looking to see a certain girls reaction " "I know I know! It's just I don't want to seem awkward" Alisa said as she tries to hide the redness in her face.

"Oh, you can't hide it from me you are a lady after all and I'm sure you want do more than hold hands, I see the way you look at him I've heard Rean is quite the beast" Ferris said Teasing her like as if she was a little kid. "I don't want to d.. do that kind of thing! I just want to spend time with him" Ferris who decided to push her just a little more to test her. "So, you are ok with another girl having him say someone form class vii?" Ferris said sounding menacing." Alisa looked shocked and, in a sense, scared.

Ferris continued "I mean there is Laura who is strong and independent, Emma who is pretty and has quite the shall we say package, Fie who is cute and adorable who knows any one of them could make their move tonight especially given the night that it is" Ferris had a smug expression on her face.

Alisa's anger which is now getting higher with fists locking tighter now feeling a hint of jealously and anxiety, (no… they would never do that he... would never do that not to me Rean knows how much I care for him the girls would never take him from me not Laura Fie or Emma no… ) Alisa now no longer able to control herself yelled aloud "HE IS MINE!" this caught Ferris and the other club members off guard Ferris smiled and then said to her "then go take him make him yours" she winked, Alisa nodded and made her to Rean.

When they both got to the dormitory seeing how everything was when they left it, it was it all the memories and fun they had together. "It's nice to be back he every place has a memory or rooms the main room the kitchen" Alisa heart was racing Alisa thought to herself (it's now or never I just have to wait for the right moment to make my move) "hey Rean lets go check out the bed rooms make sure they are all ok.

One by one they went and checked each room until they finally get to Rean's room,  
after a few moments Rean began to speak. " you know over this late year having got to spend talking to you and get to know you I was always amazed how you always tried to help out and support them and I speak about myself when I say this Alisa without you I doubt I never would have made this far when we were separated not a day went by when I did not think about you when I did not dream about you" Alisa could not control herself much longer her mind hazy and her body getting hotter.

"Rean.. does that mean!?" Rean took a deep breath and said, "I love you I have from the day since I met you and you mean the world to me and I want us to be together now and forever!" Rean's body was shaking his nerves could not even be contained. Alisa jumped towards him embracing him "ohh and I love you so much she put her arms around his neck and then two shared a kiss their tongue's locked and both were getting hot her arms to feel each part of him.

After a few seconds they stopped their faces red Alisa pushes Rean to the door, "let's take this somewhere move quite" she continued to kiss him with a slight moan "Hmm.." and pushed him on the bed.

"Alisa.. shhh you always take care of me and looked out for me now it's my turn to take care of you." Rean nodded and then they took off their clothes Alisa left trails of kisses on his chest and neck with pressing her breasts against her face with Rean sucking and licking them "So good I'm goanna play with the other one now" she moaned and began to suck his shaft slowly Rean was moaning uncontrollably. "So good his hand going through her hair if.. you keep going ill…" Alisa stopped "no not yet and then brought Rean up to her pussy.

"You really shouldn't keep a girl waiting Rean started licking and putting his tongue deep inside, "Ahhh! Rean more more! So good baby hmmmm!" her moans now screams of pleasure and her hands gripping his hair. Her body unable to hold on any longer and the pleasure hit its climax Alisa cum's wildly "Rean! AHHHHHHHHH uhhh…amazing…." Rean was trying to catch his breath "are you ok Alisa?" Rean asked making sure had not gone too far.. she smiled and then pushed him on the bed "I feel great now it it's your turn" She licked her lips and sat on top of him putting his cock into her pussy easily Rean's legs shaking from the pleasure "Rean you are mine" She kissed him deeply and began to move up and down each time increase their speed "Alisa this is so good hmm yeah? I'm the best isn't I uhhh A.. Alisa I love you and I love you.." Rean cock was pulsing struggling to hold it any longer. "Alisa I can't hold it! uhhhhh I'm gonna I need to…" Alisa increases the pace going in harder" Cum become mine become one with me! "UHHHHAHHHH!" Rean cum's and Alisa falls on top of her head the two then sleep peacefully.


End file.
